The Blue Blur Comes to a Stop
by WordOfTheWolf
Summary: In every Sonic story, life's always perfect for Sonic and his friends, so how will he react when the one he loves is targeted by Eggman? After his love is supposedly killed, Sonic falls into depression. He knows he'll never recover from the pain of a lost love, and he breaks under the pressure. He doesn't know if he ends up the pain, others will die. Is suicide an option?
1. Prologue

**Prologue - The Plan**

In a small airship, a man with a big mustache, a red jacket and glasses sat at a desk. He beat his hand on the table in frustration, and threw a paper he had been writing on at his smart assistant robot Orbot. The man's name was Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, and he was enraged by the fact his nemesis ALWAYS beat him. The 'Blue Blur', the hero who somehow never dies no matter what Eggman does. The rodent even fell from space! Didn't have a single broken bone! This blue hedgehog was named Sonic, which was a name Eggman had despised for years now.

"How the hell do I just kill the damn rat!? Orbot, you're smart, do something!" Eggman's face was getting more red by the second.

"He's a hedgehog, not a rat, sir." Orbot responded with his usual robotic tone.

Eggman slapped Orbot, which caused his head to spin around. "Don't correct me! How do I kill the fastest thing alive!?"

Orbot thought for a second. "Maybe we get him to kill himself. I don't know if that is possible, though."

Eggman's expression changed. "Orbot, that's brilliant! He won't kill himself if he's happy, though. Hmm... that's it! We target one of his friends! Who, though. Maybe I'll select a random name! Orbot, pick a random close friend of Sonic!"

Orbot's eye panels flashed green and he projected an image on the wall. "Loading, please wait... Friend selected."

Eggman looked at the image of the pink hedgehog. "Yes, yes! This will do! Killing his girlfriend Amy will cause a domino effect and hurt him!"

Orbot's eyes went back to their usual cyan color. He realized that even though it wasn't his fault, his programming had selected the most important figure to Sonic. Killing Amy Rose would cause a domino effect, and the aftermath would be bad. Sonic would definitely kill himself. But by doing so, the world would be devastated and others would die. Eggman's entire fleet of robots would be scrap, and have no purpose. Orbot wouldn't want that, with him being a robot. The only way to do the right thing would be to betray Eggman, his master. Orbot had to risk his life to save other's lives.

He had to make sure Sonic didn't die.

 **END OF PPROLOGUE**

 **COMMENT- This is going to be a sad Sonic fanfic. It DOES have Sonamy in it, and quite a bit. I won't spoil it though. I was bored during a blizzard, so I thought of this. I also realized that even if you just make fanfics, you are a god of the story you are writing. I wanted to see my favorite video game character get pushed to the breaking point, just for my fun. While this is technically a love story, I won't make it too gussied up like a love story. It will not have the perfect scenario. It could even end like Romeo and Juliet if I wanted to go that far. Stay tuned for next post!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Lovers

**Chapter One - Lovers**

Sonic sat under an oak tree with his girlfriend Amy. The red, yellow and orange leaves above swayed in the light bbreeze as the two hedgehogs ate their dinner in the golden light of the setting autumn sun. Sonic held Amy under his arm and she leaned against him. He kissed her forehead lightly and returned to his chili dog. Amy looked up at her 'Soniku'.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Sonic put down the last bite of his chili dog and responded. "Yeah, but tell me again. I love hearing your voice."

Amy lightly blushed. "I love you more than you love chili dogs. I love hearing your voice too."

"You're right, I do love chili dogs. They're nice and spicy. But sometimes I need something sweet like you, Ames."

"I thought you didn't want to be with me before you told me that you loved me. You always acted nervous around me and sometimes ran away. But it was because you didn't want to look bad in front of me and you weren't ready for a relationship until just five months ago."  
Sonic held Amy closer. "You're right, I wasn't ready until the best day of the year in April. It's getting chilly out here. How about we finish dinner at my place? I need a rose without thorns to make the place complete."

Amy hugged him. "Oh, Sonic! You always have a compliment at the right time! Yes, let's go to your house. Let me get a taxi... Oh, come on! There's no available taxis!"

Sonic picked up Amy. "You don't need a taxi when you got me." Sonic ran to his house. 

At Sonic's house, the two set up the rest of their dinner at the coffee table in the living room. When they were done, Amy asked where the napkins were. She had gotten some grease all over her hands.

"In the cabinet above the sink. Should be off to the side."

Amy opened the cabinet and found a palm sized box with a note on top. The note said to give the box to Sonic. Before doing so, she wiped off her hands like she originally planned to. "Sonic, there was this in the cabinet. What is it?" He took the box Amy presented to him and opened it. The interior was facing towards Amy, and when she saw what was inside, she gasped. Sonic then asked her "Will you marry me?"

Amy didn't have to decide. "Yes! I will! When's the wedding?" Sonic responded with "I was thinking of doing it on the first few days of December, when it starts to snow. I think it would be a great wedding, with a bit of snow. I'll get someone I know to design a dress you'll like."

"It doesn't matter to me, just as long as we're happy! Can I stay here? I can't get home because I didn't drive here and even if I did, traffic's crazy." Sonic said "Sure, let me show you where you can sleep." He picked her up and carried her to a bedroom. When they opened the door, Amy was confused and showed it by asking "Isn't this your bedroom?"

"Yup! I don't have a guest room, so you can sleep in my bed!"

"But-"

"Don't worry about me! I've slept on rooftops, so sleeping on the couch is nothing!"

"Well, can't we share the same bed? I want us both to be comfortable!"

"If that's how you feel, sure." The two tucked themselves in and Sonic turned off the light.

When Sonic woke up, Amy was still asleep. Sonic decided to go for a run and left her a note telling her where he'll be. He left his house and sped off to Tails' home. While on the the way there, he thought he saw a robot hiding in the bushes but Sonic shrugged it off. It was only one, after all. He soon arrived at Tails' house and knocked on the garage door. It rolled open and Tails saw him. "Sonic! So did you ask her?"

Yup, bro. And she said yes! What should I do? I'll get a nice tux-"

"Sonic, just be yourself! Don't try to be perfect! Besides, Amy likes you the way you are."

"Alright, Tails! I'll do that! What's that gizmo you're working on there?"

Tails stopped and responded with "Oh, this is just a thing to track Eggman's robots. I call it the Robotracker!" Sonic looked interested. He said "Can you show me a test trial? I need to see this in action!" Tails nodded and the device showed a map of a neighborhood, with a single red dot moving onscreen.

"Sonic, there's a robot heading towards your house-"

"What!? Amy's there! Oh no, I gotta run Tails!"

Sonic ran as fast as could without breaking the sound barrier and causing a sonic boom. When he got to his house, there was an unnatural stillness to it. He flung open the front door and looked around.

"Amy! Where are you?" No response.

"Amy!" Sonic ran to his room and instead of his Rose, he found a note. He read it.

 _Oh, hello Sonic. If you haven't used that slow brain of yours, I've kidnapped Amy Rose! If you want her, come to my island. We'll negotiate a deal there. I won't make a deal any later than 1500 hours. I'll be seeing you!_

 _-Eggman_

Sonic hyperventilated, and Tails walked into the bedroom and said "That robot carried something off to Eggman's airship- Sonic, are you okay?"

"No. That bastard Robotnik... he took my girlfriend..." Sonic's fur appeared darker and started to flicker with dark energy.

"...and he'll FUCKING PAY!" Sonic's fur turned as black as it could possibly be, and darkness rose from him. He turned his head towards a frightened Tails and stared at him with glowing white eyes that had no iris or pupil. Sonic, now in his dark form, ran past Tails and left his house. He ran to the island and even ran on the water. When Eggman tried to capture Sonic, all his attempts failed.

Eggman freaked out. "Oh shit, he's gone nuts!"

Orbot responded with a smart aleck comment. "Maybe you shouldn't have targeted Amy."

Eggman slapped Orbot off to the side. "Maybe you should SHUT UP! Besides, I have a plan." He looked at the cage next to him with Amy inside. She was sitting still, and crying a little bit. Eggman grinned and looked at the door behind just in time to see Dark Sonic literally burst through it. He walked up to Eggman and stared into his eye sockets. Dark Sonic said nothing.

"Ah, S-Sonic! I'm glad you could make it! Now to make our d-deal-" Dark Sonic punched Eggman in the balls. Eggman collapsed and Dark Sonic grabbed his jacket collar and pulled Eggman to his face. Dark Sonic spoke with a distorted voice "I have a deal for you. Release Amy, and I won't kill you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sonic..."

"Then send me a postcard from hell." Dark Sonic raised his fist and got ready to punch Eggman.

"Sonic, stop! This isn't you!" Dark Sonic looked at Amy and he seemed to calm down.

"You're the happiest guy I know, not this negative, angry dark form of you! Please, stop this! Don't be like Shadow!"

Dark Sonic let go of Eggman and looked at himself. "Y-you're right, Amy. I lost it because Eggman took you... You're right, I'm not like this." Dark Sonic teared up. "This isn't me." He returned to his normal blue self, and wiped the tears away from his face. He took the key to the cage off Eggman's belt and opened it. Sonic saw the metal collar around Amy's neck.

"Let's get thing off of you. I don't know what it is, but it's not safe." As Sonic tried to find a button, Eggman pulled out a switch and pressed it.

Metal spikes came out of the collar and pressed into Amy's neck. She collapsed, and crimson blood dripped from the puncture wounds. Sonic began to freak out.

"AMY!"

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

 **COMMENT- Remember how I said this wouldn't be the perfect love story? Told you so! And there goes Amy. Nice knowing her. Next chapter is coming soon.**


End file.
